Jingle All The Way
by DrawnToDarkness
Summary: Written for MusicalLife13 in the Primeval Holiday Fic Exchange. Becker and Jess's plan for their first Christmas together doesn't exactly go to plan..


_Written for the lovely MusicalLife13 in the Primeval Holiday Fic Exchange 2013, as organised by the equally lovely DrGiggles. Prompt will be at the end as it's spoilery :)_

* * *

He wasn't usually a big fan of the festive season, usually playing the Grinch in response to everyone else's Christmas cheer but this year was different.

This year, he had his very own bringer of comfort and joy and Captain Hilary Becker couldn't be happier.

His good mood was, he had to admit, in part thanks to her whispered promised before they went their separate ways on arriving at the ARC on Christmas Eve. They'd been talking about their plans for the evening, and their plans for the big day itself, and Jess ended the conversation with a wink and a promise that _"maybe if you're a good boy, you'll get to open one of your presents early tonight."_

For the first time in his adult life, Becker was actually looking forward to Christmas, and he knew it was all down to the influence the bright and bubbly Jess Parker had on him. His male teammates liked to roll their eyes and smirk and call him whipped or smitten; Becker just arched an eyebrow and stared at them in silence, knowing that if it was true of him, it was true of them all.

Even the sight of Connor in his Santa hat did little to dampen his good mood, though by midday he was already plotting ways of how the festive red hat – complete with hidden bell in the white pom-pom at its tip – could meet its demise.

Just after midday, the red lights began to flash and the anomaly alert alarm rang through the halls of the Anomaly Research Centre. Becker empathised with his men, who groaned at the sound, having been hoping for a quiet Christmas Eve himself. Still, he raced to the hub and met the rest of the alpha team there, passing out the black boxes as Jess, ever so calmly and efficiently, reeled off the much needed information while her fingers flew over the multitude of keyboards in front of her.

He caught her eye as he leaned over her – unnecessarily close, he had to admit – to grab the last black box and gave her a reassuring smile in response to the worried glint in her eyes.

"Be careful," she told him quietly.

"I will," he promised just as quietly. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the team had already turned away and were heading for the door so gave into the impulse to lean in and let his lips brush softly against her cheek. "I'll stay warm, too."

"You better," Jess murmured, managing a small smile as he pulled back and started in the direction of his teammates.

* * *

Monkeys.

Prehistoric monkeys.

Cheeky little beggars who seemed more interested in exploring their new surroundings instead of heading back through the anomaly to their own time, who thought the team trying to herd them back through the glowing lights was some sort of game if the scampering and screeches of what could only be described as enthusiasm were any indication.

Becker was not amused, not even when Emily pointed out that Connor seemed to have a fan following of the little blighters.

"Actually, Emily's right." Matt stopped in his attempts at catching one of the bigger primates, eyes narrowing as he watched a small group of the animals follow the hapless scientist as he kept up in his attempts at ushering another of the monkeys through the anomaly.

Connor muttered a curse under his breath when he failed, yet again, to catch the monkey he was focused on but no one was actually sure if his frustration was due to the monkey's agility or due to the Santa hat he still insisted on wearing slipping down over his eyes once again as he jumped after the creature.

The other members of the team stood back and watched as Connor unknowingly became a leader for the tribe of monkeys trooping after him. The scientist remained oblivious, so focused on his task.

"He's like the Pied Piper of monkeys," Abby said in a stage whisper, amusement clear to hear in her voice.

_"They keep looking at the hat,"_ Jess pointed out over the comms. _"Watch the littlest ones at the back; they keep pointing at it and, well, speaking, I suppose."_

The team did as their Field Coordinator instructed, watching as the smaller monkeys at the back of the tribe exchanged gestures and excited, high-pitched screeches. It happened every time the white pom-pom fell over Connor's eyes, momentarily obscuring his vision...

...Every time that damn bell rang out.

"Connor," Matt called out, taking a step towards the scientist who was startled to realise his teammates had seemingly given up on getting the incursion under control. "Stand still for a moment, yeah?"

Frowning, Connor did as he was told. Almost immediately, one of the braver monkeys leapt, arms reached out towards the hat on Connor's head.

"Oi!" Just managing to hold onto the fur lined hat, Connor glared at the monkey and kept his hand on top of the hat as he walked towards his teammates, jingling all the way. "Did you see that? Bloody monkey. Tried to steal me hat!"

"We saw it," Matt confirmed unnecessarily. He glanced at the other members of his team and saw the realisation in their eyes. "Connor," he began, only to have Becker cut him off.

"Hand me the hat, Temple," Becker ordered, glancing between the monkeys watching them curiously and the anomaly with its flickering lights.

"What?" Connor's brow furrowed. "Get your own if you want one, mate. They're only a quid."

"Connor." Becker held out his hand expectantly. "The hat. Now."

As Connor muttered under his breath about Scrooges and handed the hat over, Matt looked at Becker with narrowed eyes. "You're not doing it."

"Doing what?" Connor asked at the same time as Becker answered "it's my job."

_"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking,"_ Jess's voice came over the comms again, a little too calm to be natural. _"You can stop it right now."_

"It's the only way to get them back through," Becker responded just as calmly. "With a bit of luck, I'll be back before you know it."

"Where are you going?" Connor wanted to know.

_"Since when do we have luck with these things?"_ Jess's question was rhetorical, and there was an edge of panic in her tone. _"Matt, tell him, please."_

The team leader sighed as Abby took her fiancé to one side and quickly explained the situation to him. "If anyone should do it, it's me. I'm the team leader –"

"I'm Head of Security. That means keeping you lot out of trouble and on the right side of the anomalies is my job." With a determination they were used to seeing of the Captain, he took the hat he'd spent most of the day hating and put it on his own head. It was a look that he carried off surprisingly well, probably in part due to it being accompanied by a serious expression and one of the bigger EMD rifles. "If I'm not back in ten minutes..."

"Make it five." Matt arched an eyebrow. "If you're not back in five, we're coming after you."

Becker nodded, obviously not happy with the idea of his teammates going through the anomaly but knowing better than to argue. He squared his shoulders and turned towards the anomaly, striding towards it with his usual confidence despite the hat on his head, bell jingling merrily with every step he took.

_"Becker."_ Jess's voice made him falter for just a split-second.

"Don't worry, Jess," he told her quietly, not knowing if the team could hear or if she'd put them on a private channel. "I'll be home for Christmas."

And with that, he strode through the anomaly, Santa hat proudly atop his head.

* * *

Even before they made it back to the ARC, it was clear Jess was no longer full of festive cheer.

"Uh-oh," Connor said, a little too cheerfully for Becker's liking, when they realised their Field Co-ordinator had put not just the Head of Security but the whole team on radio silence after getting confirmation that he'd made it back safely and the anomaly was securely locked. "Looks like someone's getting coal in their stocking this year."

Becker glared at his teammate but didn't comment, and wished his mind hadn't immediately conjured up an image of Jess in _her_ stockings, given that he was quite certain he'd be spending Christmas Eve on the couch unless he grovelled – and he was going to do _that_, damn it, because he'd just been doing his job.

"I'd say you're definitely on the naughty list," Abby chimed in, sounding a little more sympathetic than her fiancé but not by much. "I hope you got her a good Christmas present, Becker."

Choosing to ignore their teasing, which continued for the whole journey back, Becker decided to get it over with when they arrived at the ARC and headed straight for the hub. He stopped mid-step just over the threshold into the Ops room when he noticed Jess's chair was empty and there was no sign of the Field Co-ordinator.

"She left for the day," Lester informed him helpfully, speaking from behind the team where he'd exited his office. "You are all off the clock," he reminded them as Becker stared at him, seemingly unable to speak. "Merry Christmas and all of that. I expect you all back here on Thursday as normal."

Their boss departed swiftly, no doubt heading home to his wife and children. Realising it was nearly seven pm on Christmas Eve, the rest of the team soon followed suit, leaving Becker to make his way first to his truck and then to the flat he now shared with Jess.

On the way home, he debated with himself – well, argued, really – on what the best course of action to take would be.

He could a) apologise, though he didn't really think he had anything to apologise for. The plan had worked – the irritating monkeys had followed the hat and its wearer through the anomaly and had been quite happy to stay there fighting over it when he'd returned back to the present – and if anyone had to go through an anomaly to get the job done, Becker thought he was the best candidate for the job. Yes, it broke the rule he'd put into place when the new ARC had opened but the safety of his people was his priority at all times and he couldn't stand back and let someone else potentially put themselves in danger if he could help it. That wasn't in his nature and Jess knew it.

He could b) stand his ground if she decided to be huffy with him for _potentially_ putting himself at risk – on Christmas Eve, no less. He'd learned that Jess could hold a grudge if she wanted to – there was a reason his men followed her orders just as well as they followed his and that was because they'd all learned, or heard from others who had, that Jess Parker was a woman to be reckoned with. There was a temptation to overlook the small, slip of a woman in her ridiculously high shoes and short, colourful skirts but everyone at the ARC soon realised that beneath the girly exterior was a woman who not only knew what she was doing but had a pretty good idea of what everyone else should be doing, too.

But Becker had ways around her grudges, more so now they'd stopped dancing around each other and officially become a couple. Before, a smile and some flirting, with a little bit of chocolate thrown in, was a sure fire way to coax the Field Co-ordinator back on side. Now, he had a few more tricks up his sleeve and wasn't above putting them into practise if it meant peace for all men (and women) in the Parker-Becker household at Christmas.

He still hadn't come to a decision as he trudged up the stairs towards the door to the flat, dragging his feet a little as he thought of the silent treatment to come once he was inside. It wasn't how he'd planned on spending their first Christmas Eve together, that was for sure, and with something that he would deny was a pout on his face, Becker unlocked the door and let himself in, calling out to her as he entered.

"Jess? I'm home!"

* * *

The flat was quiet and dark, save for the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree and the flicker of the faux candles on the mantle place. Becker took off his boots in the entry way and hung up his jacket before venturing further in search of his girlfriend.

"Jess?"

He stood by the Christmas tree, a frown on his face as he glanced around the living room for any sign of her. Deciding he'd have more luck if he could see clearly, he turned to head towards the light switch only to freeze when movement caught the corner of his eye.

Becker swallowed as Jess walked towards him, a smile on her face and a sway in her hips. He felt an answering grin tug at his lips when he noticed the fashion accessory sitting at a jaunty angle – a red Santa's hat, almost the same shade of red as the negligee that clung to her curves and the satin bow that doubled as a choker around her slender neck.

"You're late," she told him quietly. "Did you take the long way home?"

For a moment, he couldn't speak. He drank in the sight of her and swallowed again, watching the material cling and shift as she walked. "I thought... Aren't I on the naughty list?"

She laughed huskily and stopped right in front of him, lifting her hands to rest it against them against his chest, fingernails lightly tracing the muscles beneath the cotton of his black t-shirt. "You kept your promise and came home for Christmas," she all but purred, gazing up at him through her eyelashes. "That puts you firmly on the nice list as far as I'm concerned so you get to open one of your presents."

"Can't argue with that." Not one to turn down a good thing when he saw it, Becker lifted his hands, moulding them against her hips as he pulled her closer, leaning down to slant his lips against hers when she tilted her face up to his. He didn't hesitate in deepening the kiss just as Jess didn't hesitate in letting him, parting her lips with a contented sigh. "Just one thing, Jess."

"Mmhmm?" Her eyes, which had closed during their kiss, fluttered open to look at him.

"Lose the damn hat," he told her gruffly.

She laughed again, the sound warming his insides and making butterflies take flight in his stomach. Letting her hands drop from his shoulders, she took one of his hands in hers instead and turned in the direction of their bedroom. "If you're amenable, I'll lose more than the hat, Captain."

More than happy to help her, Becker let her lead him, jingling all the way, to their bedroom where he was thoroughly looking forward to unwrapping what he was sure would be his best Christmas gift yet...

* * *

_End ;)_

_The prompt was: _**Jess/Becker - Becker in a Santa hat, bonus points if he ends up going through an anomaly with it on. Slightly naughty at some point in the story. **_I wasn't sure how much 'naughtiness' you wanted in your story, so there's a 'bonus' missing scene being posted separately called 'Unwrapped' - that way you (and anyone else) who wants a little more of our couple can head over and read what happened next... Hope you enjoyed this regardless of what you choose - Merry Christmas! :) _


End file.
